Smile and Breathe
by Jaylie12
Summary: "If you tell me to smile, I will seriously contemplate killing you." Rachel/Kurt friendship with a dash of Klaine and Finchel. Alludes to one detail in Promasaurus. Future ficlet/drabble.


Title: Smile and Breathe  
Summary: "If you tell me to smile, I will seriously contemplate killing you." Still celebrating my one-year anniversary here! Rachel/Kurt friendship with a dash of Klaine and Finchel. Alludes to one detail in Promasaurus.  
Rating: PG-13 / T  
Category: Glee, Rachel/Kurt friendship with Klaine and Finchel, Ficlet/Drabble.  
Disclaimer: Just playing.

A/N: I had so many moments swimming in my mind, but I decided less was better. And I kept things a bit vague, so you can use your imagination.

...

"We're starting in two minutes," Kurt said, coming up beside Rachel. She didn't respond, rather, she kept a tight hold on the bouquet, her eyes wide and face tense. Leroy and Hiram moved to stand beside the closed doors, whispering instructions to the rest of the bridal party.

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes, and they shared a smile before Kurt turned around to face Rachel. He settled his hands on her arms, sliding them up and down soothingly until some of the tension disappeared and she turned her gaze on him.

"Smile and breathe," Kurt advised gently, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She took a deep breath, smiling her gratitude just as the music started. With a parting squeeze, Kurt stepped away and linked his arms with Blaine.

...

Kurt paced the small space, ignoring the people slipping by him and through the wings. He wrung his hands nervously and cast his eyes onto the stage every few seconds.

"Kurt!" Rachel hissed, grabbing onto his arm when she reached him. "Why aren't you in position?"

Kurt looked down at her uncomprehending. She pulled him upstage, planting him in position just within the shadow of the wing curtain.

Rounding on him, she softened her expression and set her palms against his cheeks to draw his attention.

"Smile and breathe," she whispered with a smile just as they heard his cue. With a fleeting smile and a shaky breath, he strode out of the wing, holding his head up with the air of confidence befitting his role.

...

"And the Tony goes to Rachel Berry."

Rachel clutched her hands to her chest, forgetting to breathe. Finn's mouth hung open in disbelief, his eyes darting from Rachel to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was already up on his feet, clapping and cheering enthusiastically with the rest of the audience. Kurt prodded Rachel up, fussing with the train of her dress so that it did not catch on her chair.

Rachel's wide fearful eyes brought Finn out of his stupor and he stood, clasping her still clenched hands in his and kissing her cheek.

Kurt stepped close behind her, a hand on the small of her back and another at her elbow.

"Remember what I said at senior prom?" Kurt whispered. Rachel glanced over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the stage.

"Smile and breathe," Rachel said, her voice shaking.

"Exactly. Now go." Kurt gently pushed her forward, feeling the deep breath she took before she propelled herself forward.

Blaine tugged Kurt back to his seat, where he clapped and cheered along with everyone else.

...

"What if he hates it? What if he doesn't want it?" Kurt asked nervously, his eyes trained on the doors.

"Dude, he's not going to," Finn said. "You guys have been together forever. It's not like he's got other offers."

Finn shrunk back at Kurt's glare.

"What Finn is trying to say," Rachel soothed, wrapping her arm around Kurt's, "is that you and Blaine have been together for a while now. I think it's safe to say you know what he likes and that he wants to be with you."

"I-," Kurt started, only to be cut off by Rachel squealing and bouncing once. Kurt followed her gaze. Blaine had just stepped through the door, his smile widening at the sight of them.

"Smile and breathe," Rachel said, pressing a hand against his chest briefly. She reached out for Finn's hand and they met Blaine several steps from Kurt's position. After Finn and Rachel had said their goodnights and departed, Blaine looked curiously at Kurt. Kurt let out a breath and smiled, taking a step toward the other man.

...

Rachel screamed, gripping Kurt's hand so tight it was going numb.

"Oh, god," she said hoarsely, slumping back against the hospital bed when the contraction passed. "Where's Finn?" she asked.

"He's coming. Blaine said they were almost here," Kurt placated. He ran his other hand along Rachel's arm. Her grip loosened, and Kurt casually flexed his fingers

"I want him to be here," Rachel bemoaned, turning her head against the pillows to blink tiredly at him. Kurt brushed her sweat-damp hair from her forehead.

"I know, honey. He'll be here soon."

Rachel tightened her grip and screwed her eyes shut, her whole body tensing. Kurt supported Rachel's back with his hand, his gaze flicking to the nurse on the other side of her doing the same.

"You're doing good, Rachel," the doctor said from the end of the bed. "Keep pushing."

Rachel cried out again, long and high, until the contraction passed and she again collapsed back on the bed. Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Kurt," she whispered breathlessly.

"Just breathe," Kurt said, trying to quell the anxiety he saw on her face. "Just breathe and-."

"Kurt," she cut him off. "If you tell me to smile, I will seriously contemplate killing you," Rachel ground out.

"Okay," Kurt said with a laugh. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "How about breathe and feel free to put those lungs of yours to good use?"

Rachel's exhausted laugh turned into a wail as another contraction hit.

...

"Lights up in five," Blaine said gently, pressing a hand to each of their backs. "You guys are going to be great. I'm going to get to my seat." He kissed Kurt on the cheek, then pressed his lips gently to Rachel's temple.

"Are we ready for this?" Kurt asked nervously when Blaine had disappeared from view. His hand tightened around Rachel's.

Rachel kept her mouth shut, but shook her head. Kurt's eyes widened.

"We are ready for this," Kurt asserted weakly.

Rachel shook her head again.

"Rachel?"

She closed her eyes, relaxing her trembling frame. Kurt watched breathlessly. When Rachel opened her eyes, her expression was calmer. They shared a look.

"Smile and breathe," Kurt and Rachel said together, both laughing away their nerves. The music cued up and, still hand in hand, they strode confidently onto stage.

...


End file.
